Naturally
by xxxJackalxLoverxxx
Summary: Lydia Miller has a fate worse than death it's self. She can Never grow up after turning 17. She thinks shes alone in the world, but theres one other person who knows her pain. Edward/OC
1. New Town

I do NOT own Edward Scissorhands (though I wish I did)

I DO own Lydia Miller, Her mom, Dad, brother, and their dog.

Okay don't judge the story by the first chapter because It's obviously going to suck until Edward comes in. Enjoy and leave NICE comments please :D

--

I hate my life and everyone in it. My Mother and Father only care about themselves but my brother is pretty nice. My name is Lydia Miller and I have the worst fate anyone could ever imagine………I stopped growing when I turned 17. I honestly don't know how my life will go on. Will my body appearance stay when my mind starts to wonder from old age or will I just stay the same inside and out forever? Well, Moving to a new town won't make me feel any better. Father pulled into the drive way of our new house and cut the car off. I looked out the car window at all the houses that lined the dead end street. All were different colors including out house which was a bright yellow.

"Kay kids, go nuts." He sighed getting out of the car.

I did the same and slammed the door shut.

"Lydia, Don't slam the door, I just bought this care!"Father yelled.

"Sorry……"

Father rolled his eyes and walked inside the house with my mom leaving Me and my Brother Adam outside.

"So Lyds now what do we do?" He asked.

Adam is my twin, my other half , the only thing is that he's the normal one. He'll grow old like everyone else in the world.

"I don't know….."I sighed looking around.

"This place looks pretty boring………we could go up there." I continued pointing to the wooded area at the end of the dead end street.

"Okay, let's get the bikes."

Adam walked to the trailer that had all our stuff in it and opened the hatch. A few books and random stuff fell out but the bikes were to the left. Easy enough to pull out but not without having to move a shelf or whatever it was in front of them. Adam did all the work to get them out while I stood and watched. Mine was the first to come out. It was a dark purple bike with black and purple streamers on the handle bars. Not that I'm a girly girl or anything , I just like streamers. I got on the bike and rode it in circles around Adam while he got his out. It didn't take as long to get his out because most of the junk was around my bike. Closing the hatch back Adam jumped on his bike.

"Wonder what's up there."Adam said as we rode side by side down the street.

"Well, we're gonna find out."

We came to the end of the street which wasn't that far from the house and got to the gate. They were huge and rusted with a chain wrapped around and locked together.

"Damn…….well….I guess we can't go up there….."Adam sighed

"Well you're a pretty big guy, you could probably break the chain. Its rusted anyways and who knows how long it's been here……"

"Do you really want to go up there that badly?"Adam sighed.

He was obviously annoyed, but does it look like I care? There's nothing to do in this little town anyways. We might as well go up.

"Break the damn chain." I glared rolling my bike back so he could get to it.

Adam sighed and got off his bike letting it fall to the ground. He grabbed onto the chain and tried to pull it. Didn't really break as easy as he expected.

"Lyds, it isn't budging ."He said giving up.

" Then lets climb the fence." I said getting off my bike and walking to the concrete wall part .

"Lydia you can't be serious ……"

"If you don't want to go then I'll go by myself."I said

"Not today, it looks like it could start raining any minute and we don't even know what's up there."

"Like I said, you can go home if you like, But my ass is going over that wall and up the hill. Now you can either help me up and over or go home and I'll find another way in."

Adam sighed and looked down the street back at our house then back at me.

"Okay, put your foot in my hands and I'll hoist you over."

I smiled and put my right foot in his hands while he tried to help me up higher. I grabbed onto the top of the concrete wall and pulled myself up. I turned around to where my body was hanging off the other side and grabbed Adam's hand to help pull him up. It wasn't easy to pull is big butt up but I managed. We both jumped off the wall and into the gated area.

"Okay lets go." I smiled and started walking up the hill.


	2. You're Cool, Just Don't Hurt Me

I do NOT own Edward Scissorhands.

I DO own Lydia, Adam, Mom, Dad, and Their dog.

Okay so here's the second chapter! ! I think this one is pretty good, things will get better I swear ! ! I'm working on a new Chapter of Mad so that should be out in a little while. Enjoy the Chapter :D

--

Adam and I walked up the hill, who knows what's up there but I can't wait to find out. There must be a reason to keep the gates locked. Walking through the woods up the hill I could feel a few rain drops hit my face.

"Lydia, it's go."

You know what the weird thing is? It's supposed to be the brother that wants to go on adventures and the Sister who wants to go home.

"C'mon we're almost there so suck it up."

"Lydia, we've been walking for hours."

"Adam,….It's been 5 minute…….."

Adam rolled his eyes and continued on until we came to another gate. ANOTHER gate!? On the other side was a HUGE Castle. It's actually quite beautiful.

"Lydia we're on someone else's property, we should go."

Luckily the second gate was open and easy to open. As we entered I turned back and looked at my brother.

"Adam, If someone lived here I'm sure they would have kept it in better –"

Adam cut me short and motioned me to turn around. I sighed and looked back and saw all the bushes were trimmed into animals and people. Okay……maybe we are on someone's property….but why would they lock themselves in? I looked back at Adam then walked across the front yard.

"Lydia!" Adam chased after me.

I walked closer to the castle but Adam grabbed me by the wrist.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going inside."

"This is someone's house!"

"Look at it, The windows are busted out and you can already see inside……..no one lives here."

"Still, if we get caught then we're screwed."

"Adam I'm older than you so that makes me the boss."

"You're only older than me by 10 minutes!"

"That's why I'm the boss and you're not."

I smirked at my brother and walked to the huge wood doors and went in. This place is Ginormis (I don't think that's a word but so what) there were cobwebs everywhere and old robot like things everywhere.

"Look at this place, Kick ass!"

"Looks like your dream home now let's go!"

" I wanna see upstairs."

"Fine, fine, fine, you win, You'll go upstairs and I'll wait here."

"……Yeah whatever….…." I replied but wasn't really listening to him.

I walked up the stairs but I could swear I saw something move. Maybe going up wasn't such a good Idea after all.

"What's wrong , why did you stop?"

"………Errr…..Nothing…."

"Why the sudden change in action?"

"…………………..Thought I saw something…………all well" I shook off the weird feeling and continued up the stairs.

I walked up the winding stairs till I came to the top floor and into this other room. The roof had fallen in who knows how long ago and rain was coming in hitting the floor.

"Whoa….."

I looked around the room in amazement. I wish I lived here, I looked around and saw something in the corner of the room. It looked like a shadowed person. I squinted my eyes and took a few steps closer. It moved.

_Oh crap…_

It stood up and came closer until it was in the light. It wasn't an _it_ at all,…..it was a boy,…..no older than myself.

"Oh God,….am I in your house?"

He nodded.

"Man I'm SO sorry, My brother and I were just looking around. LOVE what you did to the yard by the way. Well, I guess I'll just go." I rushed and backed away.

"Wait,…..don't go."He said holding up his hands.

"OH GOD, Okay, ummm….j-just put the knives down, you're cool, you're cool, no need to pull out any weapons," I shuddered.

The boy had a sad face, I thought this guy was a lunatic until I looked back down at his hands. He wasn't holding knives…….his hands were the knives.

"Oh my,…….A-are you okay?!" I asked walking closer.

The boy flinched and took a step away from me. I stopped in my tracks.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you….." I whispered taking a slow step to him.

I gently took his wrist in my hands and turned his ……scissorhands around getting a better look at them.

"What happened to you?"

He said nothing. I guess he's the shy type.

"…………My name's Lydia Miller……what's yours?" I asked.

"Edward."

"Like the vampire?" I giggled.

He gave me a strange look and tilted his head.

"…………….Never mind……."

At this point Adam had come walking up to the room.

"Lyds what's taking so Long…….Who the heck are you?!" Adam blurted out.

"Adam, This is Edward……." I smiled.

"No affiance but he looks like a drug addict….."

"He does NOT! Be nice!" I yelled.

Adam raised his hands up and back away.

"I'm sorry about my brother………..do you live her all by yourself?"

Edward nodded.

"You don't talk very much do you?" I smiled.

Edward shook his head.

"Well I feel bad just leaving you up here………..Hey Adam, do you think Mom and Dad will let him stay in the guest room?" I smiled as the light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh NO, No, no, 1000 times NO, He can NOT stay with us, Mom and Dad will flip out!"

"Well, mom and dad are hardly ever home so they won't see him much, and we can't just leave him here."

"Sure we can, Looks like he's been fine the past few years."

"………Adam….." I said walking over and grabbing his ear.

"OWW you psycho bitch let go !"

" What do you think about Edward staying with us for a while?"

"I said no!"

I pulled harder.

"What was that?"

"……No, LET GO! !"

I pulled even harder.

"AHHH…..FINE HE CAN STAY! ! !"

I smiled and let go. Once again, score 1 for Lydia, 0 for Adam.

"So Edward ,…….wanna come stay a while?"

Edward smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay, C'mon." I smiled taking him by the wrist.


	3. It Won't Come Off

I do NOT own Edward Scissorhands (he belongs to Tim Burton of course)

I DO own Lydia, Adam, mom, dad, and the dog (who will come in eventually)

NOTE- Okay about the Mad Story …..This is going to sound very weird because I'm not used to doing anything like this but I need someone to be like….a helper to me. I need someone who won't mind me spoiling my ideas about Mad to them. Because I'm going to change it up and make it REALLY different and I need someone to help me figure out how to do that. In return I'd be more than happy to make you a character in any of my stories. (I'm going to make a Sleepy Hallow story too) If you're interested please send me a private Message . Do NOT comment asking to do it. Its first come first serve and it HAS to be someone who read my first copy of it. Welp…. Enjoy this chapter :D

--

"Hey Mom?" I smiled walking into the din where her and Dad sat.

Mother looked up from her work and pushed her glasses up on her face. True they were selfish well…maybe selfish isn't the word…..more like always busy and never had time for their kids….,but they still listened…..sometimes. She tilted her head to the sided and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes Lydia?"

"Ummm…..Adam and I made a friend today….."

"That's very nice hun, now I have to get back to work."

"Well I was actually going to ask if …..if he could maybe stay a while……"

"He? Oh hun, I don't know about that……"

"Please mom, he lives by him self and…..well….I shouldn't say he can't find for himself but hes……kind of…..different…."

"How old is he and how is he different?"

"He's about my age I guess……and as for being different……he's just……ummm……well…."

"Mentally Challenged?"

"No, not like that …….well….could he stay for dinner and you'll meet him then?"

"……..He can stay for dinner and I'll think about it……."

"Thanks mom you're the best !"

"I said I'd think about it….that doesn't always mean yes……I'll start dinner in an hour…." She said continuing her work.

I smiled knowing she would probably end up saying yes……well….I hope…..When she's she'll think about it that normally turns into a yes…..well….except a few time like when I wanted to go Bungee Jumping….and Cliff Diving. I walked out of the din and back upstairs where Adam was helping Edward get dressed. I stopped at my brother's room and knocked on the door.

"You guys done yet?"

"Yeah." Adam's voice came from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and walked in. Edward was sitting on the bed still in his same clothes. He looked kind of freaked out too.

"Um….Adam…..I thought you were going to change his clothes….."

"Well one- It looks pretty good on him. And two- I don't know how to take them off……"

"Maybe it unzips in the back…….Edward could you stand up please?"

He stared awkwardly and stood up.

"There's no zipper…….and It doesn't unbuckle either……it's like he was born wearing that……" Adam said.

I walked around Edward and stopped in front of him.

"That's really strange……….I guess put the clothes on over it……"

Adam sighed and nodded. Edward was giving weird looks. I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. I mean who knows how long he's been up there.

"You know Lydia in a strange way he reminds me of someone….."

"……Hmm…..who?"

"I don't know…."

Adam took a black LA Ink tee shirt (okay this is like 2010 version. It's still the same Edward only advanced technology and stuff) and helped him put it on. It actually looks pretty good on him.


	4. The Answer

I don't own Edward Scissorhands.

I DO own Mom, Dad, Adam, and Lydia.

Okay so This isn't much of a chapter but I think you'll be happy with it. I'm more interested in getting started with my New Mad Hatter story. Anyways Enjoy it :D

--

Dinner time finally rolled around as I helped mother set the table. Adam kept Edward upstairs away from mom while I tried to put her in a good mood. I sat the extra plate down for Edward along with a cup. There's no way he'd be able to pick it up so I put a straw in it.

"So mother, about my friend I was telling you about……."

"Hmmm what about him?"

"Have you thought about him staying with us?"

"Dear, I'm going to have to meet him first……HONEY, ADAM DINNER'S READY! ! ! " Mother called out.

"Mom……just promise me something……"

"What is it?" She sighed annoyed.

"………….When you see him……Don't freak out…..Please, I'm begging…."

"Why would I freak out over one of your friends,……Your father is right……you're one strange child." She smiled and put the food on the table.

I walked out of the dining room and up the stairs where I was quickly met by Adam. Edward was standing beside him.

"So…?"

"She's in a really good mood, thank God."

Adam nodded and walked down stairs. I looked over at Edward and gently took his wrist. He flinched again.

"Shhhh, it's okay," I smiled leading him down the stairs.

We got to the bottom of the staircase as I peeked around the corner. Adam was sitting next to dad who was sitting next to mom.

"Stay here for a sec."

Edward gave me the same look he had given me the past 2 hours. I sighed and stepped out.

"Mom, Dad……Ummm…..whatever you guys do……Don't stare, and don't ask him weird questions…..he's really shy……."

"C'mon dear, I'm hungry, lets meet him so we can eat." Father sighed.

I nodded and turned back to Edward who was slightly peeking around the corner.

"It's alright you can come out……"

Edward didn't budge. I sighed playfully and walked over to him.

"It's okay, there……kind of nice….." I smiled.

I took Edward's blades gently in my hand. Managing not to cut myself and led him around the corner where my parents could see him. The room went silent.

"Umm…..C'mon, I'll help you fix a plate." I smiled pulling out a chair for Edward.

Edward was very uncomfortable it didn't take much to see that. He slowly took a seat and looked around the table. I sat next to him and on the other side of Mom.

"Mom,…..Dad….this is Edward……"

"Oh,…….umm…..Hello Edward…."Mother spoke.

Edward glanced from her to me, then back to here.

"……….Hello……"He whispered.

Mother smiled and glanced at me. The room was still to quite . There was no doubt in my mind this could get any more awkward, But somehow it managed thanks to Dad.

"So, my daughter and Son want you to stay with us………"

Edward slowly nodded. I feel so bad for him I know he must be shaking on the inside meeting my parents……..he was probably shaking on the inside when we brought him home…..

"Well,……ummm……because of your….._'disability' _ I don't see anything wrong with that……..but……what would your parents think about that?" Mother asked.

Edward didn't say anything. I glanced at my mom and shook my head…..she **DIDN'T** get the hint.

"Don't you have any parents?"

"………………he never woke up…." Was all that came out of Edwards mouth.

"Um, okay so, There's your answers, can we please let Edward eat? I'm sure he's really hungry right Edward?"

Edward smiled slightly and nodded.

"What would you like to drink? We have Dr. Pepper, Mt. Dew, Pepsi,…….Take your pick."

Edward hesitated to answer.

"C-could I just have some Water please?" he whispered.

"Sure, I'll be right back." I said getting up taking his glass with me.

I took it in the kitchen to fill it up with water when my mother came in.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I did tell you about him"

"Not about the knives and blades thing….."

"I figured you wouldn't believe me So I just decided to show you……….so……can he stay?"

"……………You know your father and I work right…….."

I nodded.

"……………………So,……we won't be here to look after you…….I'll trust you won't be messing around with him."

"Mom, I just met him." I laughed.

"Promise me……."

"Fine, I promise."I smiled.

"Thanks!" I continued and walked back with Edwards Drink.

Adam had already fixed Edward a plate of food…….I just wonder how he's going to eat it…..I sat the glass of water down beside Edward's plate and put the straw back in it. I'm Curious to see how he's going to eat.


End file.
